A Batty Buddy 2
by Bluewolfbat
Summary: After Charlie, the Straw-Colored Fly Fox Fruit Bat returns to the zoo, he gets greeted by the Seville family and their bat friends, Nathan and Cleo. After helping them escape the bat enclosure, Charlie is allowed to live with the Seville family again. But with everyone's lives changed, and Charlie being the God Father of Nathan and Cleo's kids, how Batty will Charlie's life get?
1. Charlie the Alpha Bat

Chapter 1: Charlie the Alpha Bat

*I only own the ideas for the story, and the bat OC character Charlie. The OC characters Nathan, Cleo, Julian, and Amani belong to TheTimberWolf09. I will also make references from the stories "A Batty Buddy's Tale" and "Mating Season: A Bat's Tale 6". Alvin and the Chipmunks characters, places, etc belong to Bagdasarian Productions. Alvin and the Chipmunks All Rights Reserved.*

Charlie hung out inside the bat enclosure at the zoo. He had been given a white and red collar around his neck, due to the fact that he could talk, unlike most of the other bats unless it was "bat language" The collar was to help Zookeeper identify him from the other bats. Steve, another Straw-Colored Fly Fox, crawled over to Charlie and greeted him.

"Hey Charlie. Want to hang out? Ha-ha. Get it? Hang out? Because we're bats?" Steve said before he laughed. Charlie rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it Steve. Maybe, I mean I am Alpha male bat. I have to keep everyone and everything organized... Yeah! You two! Stop that!" Charlie answered before he flew over to two other males, who were arguing over which pear was theirs from the fruit bowl.

"Hey! Hey! Stop it!" Charlie said as he separated the two fighting males.

"What did I say about fighting over food?! In case either of you haven't noticed, there are PLENTY of fruit bowls in the enclosure, with PLENTY of fruit to go around! One Pear, Apple, or Banana is not worth an argument!" Charlie told the two males who apologized quickly. Charlie then flew back to his original spot until a Zookeeper came into the enclosure.

"Charlie! You have a checkup!" the Zookeeper announced. Charlie then flew down to the keeper, and hung by his hand before turning back to the other bats.

"Everyone behave while I am gone. If there is a problem, I will deal with it when I return!" Charlie told the bats before being taken to the Animal Care room. The Zookeeper did the usual checkup, and Charlie had all positive results. Charlie sighed.

"Well Charlie, all of your results are positive. But is something wrong?" the Zookeeper asked.

"I just miss Dave and the others. I mean, I don't mind living in the Zoo with my own species, but it seems like I barely get any friendly or alone time. I can't cuddle with my mate because she is in the female enclosure with the other females, Steve is hyperactive, rude and obnoxious, I had to break up two males fighting over the food bowl, and it just seems like all I do is break up misunderstands, fights, and keep the other guys from trying to bite someone else's neck or something. Even my buddies are getting caught up in the batty mayhem!" Charlie explained. The Zookeeper nodded.

"Yes, being an Alpha male is tough. But it turns out that since Dave took care of you, and he is now able to handle bats like Nathan and Cleo, you are actually allowed to visit them anytime you like. If things get out of hand, we can have your best bat friend be a second Alpha in charge until you return. We can even install a cat door just for you to go in and out as you please. As long as you have that collar on, or have one of your rings attached around your thumb, we won't record you as an escaped animal," the Zookeeper told him. Charlie smiled.

"Yes please!" Charlie replied. The Zookeeper then took Charlie back to the bat enclosure, and within a few days, a cat door was installed for Charlie. Later on, that Thursday night, Charlie went over to one of his bat buddies and told him what he had discussed with the Zookeeper.

"Are you sure that is a good idea Charlie? I mean, don't get me wrong buddy, I'm happy that you want to go hang out with Nathan and the others, but are you sure I should be put in charge as your second bat option?" Charlie's friend commented.

"Positive. You are the only bat who was able to help me get the males away from the females after I gave Nathan mating advice. Remember how once I returned to the enclosure, the females piled on top of me, you tried to help me get them away, the males got aggressive towards us, and then that bat frenzy broke out because the males were in Heat?" Charlie replied. His friend nodded, and the two bats hugged.

"Thank you little buddy. I owe you one. And if it gets crazy in here, don't be afraid to get aggressive!" Charlie reminded his friend. Charlie's friend nodded, and then Charlie quietly crawled out of the cat door, locked it, and then flew to the Seville house.


	2. Charlie Returns

Chapter 2: Charlie Returns

Charlie flew over to the Seville house, and up to the front door. Charlie sighed. It had been years since he had lived at the house, and being back just seemed like arriving a old friend's house. Besides, Charlie knew that living with the Seville family could be crazy, but what could go wrong? They had Nathan and Cleo, plus Charlie's God Kids Amani and Julian. Thing couldn't be any more worse than when he left. Could they?

CRASH! came the sound of a vase as it fell on the ground. Charlie jumped at the sound, and covered his ears with his thumbs, bracing himself for Dave's famous yell. However, the yell never came. Charlie took his thumbs off of his ears in surprise.

"Okay... either Alvin didn't break whatever it was, or Dave is too furious to yell. Hmmm," Charlie told himself before knocking the door.

Dave walked up and answered the door. He stood shocked as he saw Charlie. He had not seen Charlie since he had met Amani and Julian.

"Charlie! What are you doing here?" Dave asked curiously.

"With this collar, I got permission from the Zookeeper to come here and back to the zoo as much as I want. Dave, I can live here again!" Charlie explained. Dave smiled, and carefully hugged the bat.

"It's so good to see you again Charlie. The kids will be glad to see you!" Dave commented, separating from the hug. Charlie hoped onto Dave's arm, and saw everyone on the couch, next to the broken vase, and surrounding Amani. Charlie smiled at Dave, winked and then cleared his throat.

"ALVINNN! Did you break my vase again!?" Charlie exclaimed in his best Dave-like voice. Everyone jumped and looked at Dave and Charlie. Alvin especially looked scared.

"I'm sorry Dave! I..." Alvin began saying until he saw Charlie.

"You better have a good reason for breaking that vase young man!" Charlie said again in his Dave-like voice, making the real Dave chuckle. Charlie then glided down and landed on the floor as Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor stared at their bat friend in disbelief. Charlie smiled back.

"Well? What a you waiting for? May I get a hug?" Charlie said, spreading out his wings. Tears fell from all of the Chipmunks and Chipettes eyes as they ran over to Charlie and hugged him.

"Charlie!" The Chipmunks and Chipettes exclaimed as they hugged Charlie. Charlie hugged back. After a minute or two of hugging, they separated from the hug, and Charlie went over to Nathan and Cleo.

"Hi Nathan. Hi Cleo. It's nice to see you two again!" Charlie said before hugging the two bat friends.

"Good to see you too Charlie," Nathan greeted. Charlie nodded, then looked at Amani and Julian. He smiled and walked over to them.

"Hi Amani and Julian. How are my God Kids doing?" Charlie asked.

"Well, Amani here was learning how to fly, but she has been having trouble with the landing and flight turns," Nathan explained. Charlie nodded.

"Would it be okay if I teach them? Or would you rather teach them?" Charlie asked.

"You can. Cleo and I have been training them, but perhaps they could learn a little more from you. You know, being an Alpha male and all!" Nathan replied.

"'Alpha male?'" The Chipmunks and Chipettes repeated in surprise.

"Yes. And believe me, it isn't as cool as it looks on TV! It's a lot of hard work!" Charlie responded. Suddenly, Charlie saw something on Nathan, Cleo, Julian, and Amani's wings that he didn't notice as much before; their wings only had three fingers on their wings, plus the thumb. Not five fingers like Charlie's wing.

'Now that is weird! Never seen a bat with only three fingers on their wings!' Charlie thought to himself. He then turned to Nathan.

"May I talk with you for a minute?" Charlie asked. Nathan smiled with a sly look on his face.

"If it's about mine, Cleo, Julian, and Amani's wings, I can explain. We have only three fingers and a thumb because that is a common trait for feral bats," Nathan explained.

Charlie then turned to Amani and Julian, then looked at everyone else.

"Is there a place I can train Amani and Julian? Safely? While their parents watch?" Charlie asked everyone.

"Hmmm. Well, the only open place we got is the the third spare bedroom, or the basement!" Dave said.

"Third? I thought you only had one spare bedroom?" Charlie asked confused.

"We've had to make room for Nathan's family," Dave told Charlie. Charlie then looked at Simon and Jeanette.

"Ummm. We might be able to do the basement, but... We would have to move all of the equipment that Jeanette and I are using. Plus, we would need to make it safe for the kids," Simon commented.

"Then let's get started!" Charlie said before he jumped off the couch and followed the two bespectacled chipmunks down to the basement. Once they got to the bottom however, they were greeted by two friends.

"Hey!" a voice said behind them. The three friends turned around to see Nathan and Cleo.

"Make sure no chemicals or explosions happen while OUR KIDS are learning to fly!" Cleo snapped.

"And if anything bad happens to them... You'll have to mess with the fury of two protective bat parents! Regardless of WHO caused the problem; bat or chipmunk, alpha or no alpha. Got it?!" Nathan added in an aggressive voice. Simon, Jeanette, and Charlie all nodded nervously.

"Got it Nathan," the three replied before the bat parents flew away.

"Okay... That was scary!" Jeanette commented.

"They only want to make sure their kids are safe. Anyways, let's make sure everything is safe..." Charlie replied. The three friends then got started cleaning up.


End file.
